


More Than Revenge

by stantherevolution



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, probably lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stantherevolution/pseuds/stantherevolution
Summary: "Plus, look at the one with the fringe, I doubt the guys will get anywhere with her, she looks gay as fuck."Jennie and Chaeyoung have a complicated relationship. What will happen when Lisa gets caught up in the middle of it?Highschool AU. Lots of dram and plot twists. Multiple ships.Don't worry Jisoo is here too, she's just to smart to get involved in this mess.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two Years Ago

Chaeyoung entered the party in her usual fashion, late and already drunk. She didn't even know whose party this was, she had been invited by a couple of friends from a different school. She never went to her own school's parties. At Melbourne Secondary College she mostly blended in and did well in school, and she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Plus she got horny when she was drunk and she was absolutely not going to fuck someone and then have to sit across from them in maths or something.

Tonight was not a good night. Her anxiety had become too much again and when she got the text about a party only fifteen minutes away she had jumped at the opportunity to literally get as shit faced as possible. Hey at least she was solving one problem... she'd work on a healthy lifestyle later.

Chaeyoung

Chaeyoung arrived in Korea just in time for the beginning of the school year, maybe she should have booked an earlier flight but she was sad to leave her family, she'd miss them, even if she was glad to be moving away. Unsurprisingly the flight took a lot out of her, travel always did and maybe it would have been good to have a few days to relax. Oh well, too late now. Walking into the arrivals lounge Chaeyoung looked around. The school had sent a student advisor to come and help her settle in. Hillpeak is a very prestigious school with a history of supporting a select few international students for their final years. Graduating from this school will be great for Chaeyoung, their arts program is world renowned and she could study music at any university she wants to if she does well here.

A smiling woman with a short brown bob approached her carefully.

"Roseanne Park?" She questioned.

"Uh yes, or Chaeyoung."

"Ah well, welcome to Korea Chaeyoung. How about we get your bags and head to the car?"

***

The car ride was long and made Chaeyoung even more exhausted. The kind woman, Ms Jue, told her a lot about the school but most of it went in one ear and out the other, then something caught her attention.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, just there is another girl starting this year too, she is in the room across from yours."

The school owned several apartments that they would manage and rent out to international students, nothing fancy but Chaeyoung was excited to try living alone.

"I'll pick the both of you up early tomorrow, then I'll show you around the school for a bit and explain the trains to you, I'm sure you'll be fine travelling together."

"Yes, thank you."

Chaeyoung smiled politely and hoped that the girl would be nice.

Arriving at the apartment block Chaeyoung didn't feel very tired but she decided to go to bed right away, she didn't want jet lag or anything to ruin her first day at school, even though Korea and Australia have similar timezones. To her surprise she fell asleep right away and it barely felt like she'd slept at all when her alarm rang to wake her up. Chaeyoung winced as bright light came through the window where she forgot to close the blinds. The sun was just over the horizon as she stood and stretched. Today was an important day and she hadn't unpacked at all last night causing the morning's preparations to turn her room into a disorganised mess.

It's okay, I'll clean it up later.

Thinking this she turned to the wall length mirror and surveyed her reflection. This uniform was better than her old schools. The skirt and blazer looked cute and she no longer had to wear a yellow dress. A definite win in her opinion.

Finally ready Chaeyoung decided to go downstairs to wait for Ms Jue, opening her door she came face to face with one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. Her mouth made an o shape as she looked at the angel before her. Waiting casually in the doorway across the hall stood a girl with the same uniform and who was almost as tall as Chaeyoung. Her brown hair had bangs that sat perfectly straight across her forehead, not a single hair out of place. The beautiful girl turned to her and grinned making Chaeyoung's heart beat a little faster than before as she looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lisa"

"I'm Roseanne, I mean, Chaeyoung, I mean" Chaeyoung stuttered slightly smiling shyly, "It doesn't matter."

Lisa stared at her with a faint smile.

"Okay Chaeyoung... Well, are you excited to start at Hillpeak?"

"Yeah"

"I'm doing dancing, and photography," Lisa shared as they walked to the elevator.

Chaeyoung smiled.

"Cool I'm focusing on music, you must be a good dancer to get in to the school."

"Well yeah, I am."

Chaeyoung laughed at her bluntness.

"What? I'm the best. You must be pretty good at music to get in too though," She looked thoughtful as they entered the elevator, "I guess we'll get used to being around a lot of arty students."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I guess so," Lisa echoed staring at the blonde who was playing with her own hair nervously.

"Wow. You're beautiful." Lisa said as she looked back up at Chaeyoung. Lisa smirked as Chaeyoung blushed.

"And you're gay," Chaeyoung replied raising an eyebrow.

Lisa burst into a cheeky grin and Chaeyoung giggled.

"You got me. I take it you're straight then?" Lisa said as the lift began to descend. Chaeyoung hesitated slightly.

"Uh, yeah I guess so, maybe, probably I mean"

Lisa looked at her amused.

"Well if you ever want to experiment, I'm just across the hall," She spoke in a fake hushed tone.

Chaeyoung scoffed and slapped her arm laughing. She'd never gotten along with anyone so quickly, certainly never enough to discuss her sexual orientation the first conversation they had. She smiled slightly looking again at Lisa as they reached the ground floor but when Lisa noticed and gave her a wink she quickly rolled her eyes and entered the lobby. She was straight right? She'd never really thought about it before but for some reason when she saw Lisa staring into her eyes she almost didn't want to say she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa

Wow my neighbour is pretty.

Lisa watched Chaeyoung as she asked the teacher question after question about the school. They were just finishing up looking around and Lisa had to admit that the facilities looked pretty good. She hadn't really listened to anything the teacher said though, she was sure she could work it out later if she needed the information. Lisa was preoccupied watching the pretty blonde girl as she walked brightly at her side, asking questions and reacting enthusiastically. Now catching her eye over Ms Jue's shoulder Lisa laughs to herself as Chaeyoung's cheeks turn red. That really happens a lot.

Still, Lisa thought, this girl is your only friend so far and she's your neighbour. Try not to freak her out okay? Lisa heard the teacher call her name and she walked over to where both girls were handed printed schedules.

"First period starts in 10 minutes girls, I hope you get settled in and please," She looked at them earnestly "You can come to me with any questions."

They nodded politely and with that the teacher left down the hall as more and more students began to arrive. The buildings were modern and bright, but the order of rooms made no sense as Lisa studied the random numbers and letters on her sheet.

"Hey do you know where A14 is?"

"No but I have Korean Class there too, so I guess we'll find it together."

"Urgh... Korean."

"You aren't Korean are you, how do you speak so well?"

"I'm Thai, my dad has business here so I just learnt."

"You 'just learnt' a second language?" Chaeyoung questioned incredulously.

"Third actually, I speak English also."

"Really? So do I!" Chaeyoung replied in english and Lisa smiled at her cuteness.

"Cool, I guess thats why you have an accent?"

"Yeah I moved here from Australia, but I am Korean."

"Well," Lisa turned her schedule upside down and held it in front of her like some old map, "Let the search begin!"

Lisa and Chaeyoung arrived at the classroom with remarkably little struggle. Most of the class were seated so Lisa and Chaeyoung hovered by the door as they saw the teacher approaching. The grey haired man ushered them inside and closed the door, turning to the class.

"Alright everyone, take your seats please and organise your books."

People started to shuffle around talking softly as the teacher turned to the two girls.

"You must be the new girls, my name is Mr Kim, it's nice to meet you. I'll just say a few words and get you to introduce yourselves if thats okay."

They nodded politely and Mr Kim turned to address the class.

"Hey everyone, joining us this year we have two talented new students, isn't that great?"

One boy whooped at the back of the class and a few people giggled.

"Yes thank you for that, now I'd just like to ask the girls to introduce themselves."

As Chaeyoung spoke to the class in her sweet voice, Lisa took the time to survey the room. Everyone seemed pretty friendly, attentive and smiling as Chaeyoung introduced herself. Suddenly Lisa noticed in the second row a very pretty girl with a very bored expression. She seemed to be staring into space as if she would rather be anywhere else. 

"Please take care of us," Chaeyoung bowed and finished speaking.

Lisa cleared her throat for her own introduction.

"Hi, I'm Lisa, I'm from Thailand, I love to dance," She paused thinking of what else to say, "If any of you have a party, please invite me, I can bring tequila."

A few kids laughed and the teacher looked disapproving but Lisa kept eye contact with the dark haired girl who looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Well at least she got a reaction out of her. So far so good.

The first lessons went by in a confusion of new teachers, students and work. Lisa never liked starting school again and when break started she grabbed Chaeyoung's arm and pulled her close.

"Save me from these worksheets and whiteboards," Lisa cried dramatically.

Chaeyoung laughed.

"It's okay, you should have an elective next, though we probably won't be in it together," She pouted slightly. Cute.

"Probably, I have photography," She checked her schedule, "You?"

"Music composition."

Together they walked to the cafeteria. Lisa felt grateful to have Chaeyoung here, she didn't struggle making friends but it was nice to feel they were in the same situation from the very start. As they entered side by side Lisa felt a looming presence over her shoulder before a pair of arms wrapped around both girls and a tall guy pushed his way in between them.

"Hey, looks like the hot girls have finally arrived," The guy flashed a charming smile as he walked them into the cafeteria where a few tables nearby stopped eating to look at them.

"You guys should have me show you around, you know, I bet we'd make a good threesome," He flashed them another winning smile and winked but Lisa just pushed his arm off and pulled a blushing Chaeyoung towards her. 

"I think we'd probably have a better time without you, no offence," Lisa said with a sickly sweet smile and a few kids chuckled from the tables.

"Ay no problem, I'm here all year, available 24/7 for you baby."

Lisa rolled her eyes and went to go get food pulling Chaeyoung with her who looked slightly mortified at the encounter.

"Have fun waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to let you know, the side characters are mostly random. I just wanted to give you a vibe and appearance so if they are out of character - don't sue me.

Jennie

Jackson walked over to their table where Felix immediately slapped him lightly in the face.

"Hey! What was that for"

"For making yourself look like a dickhead," Irene laughed.

Jackson rubbed his face in mock hurt before grinning.

"But damn, look at those two," everyone followed his instruction and watched as the two tall girls bought themselves lunch, "Who'd have thought the new girls would be so hot."

"Tell me honestly guys," He held his hand to his heart leaning in and closing his eyes as if preparing for pain, "What are my chances."

Jennie rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Seriously man? I have a better chance at getting those two in bed than you," She said calmly and Jackson winced.

"There's the ice queen. Well, if you do get them in bed, make sure you tell me all about it."

Everyone laughed and Jennie rolled her eyes again throwing a piece of bread at his head which he ducked. Conversation became more average around the table and Jennie zoned out, trying not to think about the new girls. Suddenly Jisoo, her best friend, leant across completely ruining her plans as she showed one of the girls instagram profiles to Jennie.

"Lalisa Manoban"

"Seriously Jisoo, already?"

"Hey, knowing who is who is basically my job," She smiled cutely before frowning, "I can't find the other girl though."

"Wow someone finally evaded your cyber stalking," Jackson piped up from across the table and Jisoo held up a bread slice threateningly.

"Shut it Wang, we have to try and make them feel welcome after the shit you pulled."

Jennie smiled and continued to eat as her friends broke into a fight, it was nice to be back at school.

Chaeyoung

Lisa and Chaeyoung had found an empty table and begun chatting about themselves, throughout the conversation Chaeyoung couldn't help but notice that guy from earlier constantly looking over at her. When he met her eyes she winked at him and enjoyed seeing him freak out slightly to check if his friends noticed. Quickly she looked away and when she looked back he seemed forlorn, clearly no one had believed him. Chaeyoung smirked and turned back to Lisa.

"So you like photography."

"Yeah, I'm pretty into it, I have a bunch of cameras, but I'm mainly focused on dance at the moment."

"Well I'm sure it takes a lot of work to be the best."

"Which I am."

"Of course"

"You'd better believe it."

Chaeyoung just shook her head in disbelief and chuckled slightly, this girl...

Lisa started to look around the room seriously and the glint in her eye had Chaeyoung biting her lip.

"What are you looking at?"

"Seems like there are some pretty hot girls at this school, especially over there."

Chaeyoung looked at the table she meant and saw the guy from earlier, who was indeed sitting with some fairly attractive people.

"Yup, they sure are the hotties at this school."

A guy with black hair dropped his lunch down on the table and sat down next to Chaeyoung who looked at him in surprise. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, hi?"

"Hey," He smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to hit on you like Jackson did, some of us can keep it in our pants."

Chaeyoung winced at that slightly and Lisa laughed in surprise.

"I'm Taehyung, Chaeyoung and Lisa right? I just wanted wanted to offer my services as a guide to this lovely hell hole school."

"I thought this was a good school," Chaeyoung spoke.

"Oh it is but, really all schools are hell holes in some way," He grinned "Basically those kids you were talking about earlier are like, the top of the food chain. You don't wanna fuck with them. Especially the girls."

He eyed Lisa who pretended to be innocent. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

"Great so they're like the popular bullies or whatever"

"Nah not really. Everyone just talks about them cause of Jennie Kim," He leans in conspiratorially, "She's the one that created their whole sort of closed off 'holier than thou' group thing, apart from her they're not really that bad. Unless you mess with Jennie, then they'll rip you to pieces."

"Jennie Kim? Like Mr Kim from Korean class?" Lisa asked biting into her sandwich.

Chaeyoung and Taehyung laughed but Lisa just looked confused.

"Uh no, no relation."

"Oh, so what's so special about her?"

"Oh nothing much," Taehyung said sarcastically, "she's just super talented, super hot, super savage and cold as ice to anyone who talks to her. Everyone is high key obsessed with her but she pretty much only talks to her friends and ignores everyone else."

Chaeyoung looked over at the other table.

"Which one is she?"

"She's the short one with black hair."

The girl he referred was facing away so they couldn't see her face but Lisa seemed to recognise her. 

"The one with the cat eyes?"

"Yeah that'll be her."

Chaeyoung considered his words.

"She only speaks to her friends, so she doesn't date?"

"No she doesn't date, though there have been rumours about her and a few guys over the years," Taehyung pondered.

Lisa looked curious.

"I thought she only talked to her friends?"

"The rumours didn't start because of talking" He winked and Lisa laughed while Chaeyoung blushed again.

"They say she's good."

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Okay enough about some random mean girl," Chaeyoung interrupted wanting to change the topic of conversation.

"Hm alright," Taehyung sighed, "Well over there is my friends, they're cool."

He pointed at a small group with a few guys and a couple of girls. 

"You guys can sit with us anytime, well only if you want to get hit on intensely," He thought for a second, "You know what fuck them how about I just sit with you from now on."

He looked at his friends distastefully and Lisa and Chaeyoung laughed. Lisa looked over and pointed at a good looking guy with brown hair.

"That guy looks like a player."

"Oh no, most of the guys are gay or dating," Taehyung laughed, "The girls are gay too, that's where you'll find trouble."

Lisa laughed and Chaeyoung looked shocked.

"All of them are gay?"

"Well yeah most of them, or bi. Don't look so surprised we often group together. It's a thing."

Lisa nodded seriously. 

"Well it looks like I've found my people," she grinned and Taehyung grinned back studying Lisa.

"Yeah you scream gay," Taehyung turned to Chaeyoung, "Don't worry Chaeng, you can hang out with us in any case."

Lisa smirked.

"Yeah, even if you're 'maybe' straight," She winked and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

"Guess we'll find out if I meet any hot girls."

Lisa feigned offence.

"Hey what? What about me, I'm the hottest okay!" She joked.

Chaeyoung smiled and turned her head to a tilt, looking Lisa up and down as a joke. As her eyes moved across her body her mouth started to feel a bit dry. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

"Hot? Yeah I don't think so," She lied.

Lisa frowned and Taehyung cackled.

"Oh you guys are great I can already tell. What classes do you have? Maybe we have some together."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa

For a first day at school Lisa thinks that it went pretty perfectly. Chaeyoung was nicer then she ever imagined and overall the school day went pretty quickly. Taehyung was in her photography class. After school they had taken the train with Taehyung and a group of his friends until they reached their stations. Once off the train they walked and chatted happily all the way to the doors of their apartments. Lisa watched as Chaeyoung's face lit up with laughter again and smiled happily. Yup, moving to Korea was a good idea.

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning?"

"7:30?"

"Yeah 7:30"

Lisa smiled but felt a little sad as she turned away from the pretty girl at her side to open her own door. She went to go inside but stopped at Chaeyoung's voice.

"Hey, would you wanna come over and watch a movie? I don't wanna feel lonely."

Lisa grinned.

"Sure thing Rosie."

"Yah! I told you to call me Chaeyoung or Chaeng."

"Hey it's not my fault your English name can be so damn cute."

Chaeyoung blushed yet again.

"So... movie?"

"Yeah let me go have a shower and I'll join you soon."

Chaeyoung smiled happily.

"Cool, I'll think about whether or not to let you in."

Before Lisa could reply Chaeyoung slammed the door to her apartment and she let out a laugh. Damn this girl.

Jennie

Jennie arrived home and threw down her bag. She was in a bad mood. It felt like all her friends had talked about all day was how hot the new girls were, which made her mad. It's not that she didn't agree, because she definitely did. She was just worried that her friends were too interested in getting close to them, she didn't trust them. Especially that blonde girl with the Aussie accent. There was something off about her that Jennie couldn't pinpoint.

Jennie shook her head and almost laughed at herself.

Your paranoia is getting to you again girl, give it a rest.

Sighing Jennie nursed her oncoming headache as she went to the kitchen for some water. She briefly considered something stronger, her mum wouldn't be home for hours. No, she'd save that for the weekend. Jennie stomped upstairs and lay down on her bed, instantly bored she opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She kind of wished she had a boyfriend or girlfriend to go out with but she didn't do relationships, not anymore. It hurt finding out someone you loved never even cared about you, and that hurt didn't just go away. 

Think about something else Kim. Jennie scrolled faster through her contacts and called Jisoo.

"Hi. Party Saturday."

"What? Jennie it's the first week at school."

"Exactly, I think everyone needs a break."

Jisoo went silent for a second but Jennie knew she would never turn down a party offer.

"Alright, well I assume you want my house since my parents are never here."

"And you have a pool," Jennie reminded her.

"Yes the pool. Fine. But Jennie..."

"Yeah"

"If I'm holding another party I want you to socialise more," Jisoo paused for a second, "Without your tongue."

"Haha very funny"

"I love you"

"Yeah whatever bitch."

Jennie hung up but smiled. Now there was something to look forward to at the end of the week.

***

"Okay, who wants to make a bet?"

Everyone groaned. The party had been going for about an hour now and Jackson was just buzzed enough to start suggesting stupid shit. 

"Hear me out. I bet," He slurred slightly, "that I, can be the first one to make out with one of the new girls tonight."

"What's the prize," Irene laughed.

"Well, you get to make out with a hot chick."

Felix slapped him again.

"I'm in," Everyone turned to Jennie in surprise.

She tried to look casual but really she had been staring at the two girls since they arrived, they were over on the other side of the room and seemed to be chatting in English ,which Jennie found disconcerting, but she was more focused on their outfits. Gone were the school uniforms and... she had no words.

She look at her friends, eyebrow raised.

"What? I'm bored and it's a bet."

Everyone shrugged and agreed.

"Plus look at the one with the fringe, I doubt the guys will get anywhere with her, she looks gay as fuck."

They all looked over at Lisa who was softly brushing Chaeyoung's hair out of her face while staring at her lips, eyes hooded as they talked.

Irene nodded.

"I see what you mean. Alright fine, bet. But no bullshit. We all put in ten dollars and the winner takes all okay?"

Irene, Felix, Jackson, BamBam, Chan and Jennie all shook hands on the bet while Wendy and the other girls looked at them amused. 

"I knew you guys were desperate but damn this is some next level shit."

All six turned to glare at her and she quickly hid behind Seulgi who immediately shoved her back away.

"Jeez, thanks for nothing bitch."

Jennie rolled her eyes and turned to the group.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, good luck," She smirked as she left before the others reacted too and spread out into the party.

***

Coming back from getting a drink Jennie realised she had lost sight of Lisa and Chaeyoung. She knew none of her friends would have worked that fast, none of them were quite that smooth. Still she had to find them soon so she wouldn't get left behind. As she roamed the party stepping over plastic cups and swerving to avoid drunk teens she considered her options. In order to get a kiss she should devote her attention to just one of them. Lisa was the obvious choice, her chance of wanting a girl to kiss her seemed much higher, but there was something alluring about Chaeyoung as well. Never mind, Jennie was nothing if not a safe better. Turn on the charm and she could have Lisa in the palm of her hand.

She walked towards the garden when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Jennie."

"Taehyung," She looked him up and down.

"Yeah, so remember that favour I did for you?"

Jennie narrowed her eyes.

"You better not be expecting me to return it."

Taehyung smirked.

"Of course not Jennie, I just like you to remember all the favours I do you, like this one."

That caught her interest.

"What favour?"

"Two things, firstly, Lisa is gay. Secondly, Bang Chan and Felix are chatting up Chaeyoung over there, they're like bonding over Australia or something."

"How do you even know about this."

"Hey I'm not a stalker! Our boy Jackson just talks a bit to much when he's drunk you know."

Jennie mentally face palmed, goddammit.

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"No worries, I also hope this makes up for the fact that I essentially told Chaeyoung and Lisa about you being a cold-hearted bitch."

With that he quickly walked away to escape Jennie's wrath.

"What the hell Taehyung!"

"Good Luck!"

Jennie sighed, okay, new plan. Stop the Aussie line getting to blondie then convince Lisa I am not an asshole and make her want to kiss me. Sounds easy enough.

Turns out the first task was pretty easy. She approached Chan, Felix and Chaeyoung who were taking shots in the corner and was surprised to find them bantering like old friends. They looked about as likely to start making out as a group of Koala bears. Confident that the two guys had essentially given up on the bet in order to enjoy the party like ordinary people she went to the backyard to look for Lisa. 

She heard cheers by the pool and went to take a look. Everyone was crowded around and in the pool stood three boys and Lisa. One guy sat on his friends shoulders while Lisa was on BamBam's. The two on top were using an assortment of pool toys and shoves to try and make the other fall. The blonde guy started to slip backwards and more cheers grew but as Jennie watched BamBam slipped over dunking them both into the pool. The other team and their friends cheered wildly as Lisa swam laughing to the edge of the pool. When she got out was when Jennie noticed she was only in her underwear. She blushed slightly as she watched Lisa's long legs shining with water as she got out of the pool. Walking over she greeted her.

"Hey new girl."

Lisa looked over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lisa."

"I'm-"

"Jennie," Lisa finished and Jennie found herself almost blushing again.

"Well, sorry about the pool games, someone always get forced into that. Do you want me to show you where the towels are?"

"Sure," she paused, "I thought this was Jisoo's house..."

"It is but I basically live here"

Lisa grabbed her clothes and as they went inside BamBam yelled for her to grab him a towel too, she replied with a thumbs up.

Jennie snuck looks at Lisa as they went upstairs to the bathroom, she looked cute trying to stop her wet hair dripping on the floor.

"Don't worry about it, we can dry the floor after we get towels."

Lisa looked up and smiled.

"So how come everyone said you were mean but really you are being so nice to me?"

Jennie was taken aback by the bluntness of the question but she answered as she ushered Lisa into the upstairs guest bathroom.

"I guess it's because I'm mean to them, but I don't want to be mean to you."

"I can't imagine you being mean."

"You'd be surprised."

Lisa stared into Jennie's eyes for a bit to long and she jumped away moving hurriedly to the cupboard. 

"Here."

She pulled out a few towels and handed one to Lisa. Jennie stood awkwardly as Lisa dried herself, not sure if she should leave. The taller girl put her shirt and shorts back on before turning to the mirror to dry her hair. Jennie couldn't help but stare, even out of the pool she looked flawless. Lisa caught her eye in the mirror and smirked. She turned and leant towards Jennie who backed into the wall.

"You're staring."

Jennie's breath hitched as she looked into Lisa's eyes that seemed darker than before. Her voice was huskier too. Unconsciously her eyes moved down to the girls full lips and she gulped. She'd never kissed a girl for real before, but she sure as hell wanted to now. Lisa leant forward and Jennie's breathing stopped. Instead of lips meeting hers she felt Lisa's mouth go towards her ear where she whispered softly.

"BamBam told me about the bet."

Jennie froze. The bet? Oh, the bet. She was mad, not just because BamBam had broken the rules and ruined the bet but because... goddammit Lisa was still so close to her.

"Oh he," Her voice caught and she cleared her throat, "He told you about the bet?"

Lisa nodded smiling and moving away from Jennie allowing her to breath freely again.

"Yup, turns out we know each other from Thailand, didn't take us long to figure out. Then he decided to warn us about the bet."

Jennie groaned in frustration and Lisa laughed taking it the wrong way.

"Don't worry, you probably would have won," She winked and walked downstairs with the pile of towels leaving Jennie to stare after her.

Fuck you BamBam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this work already has a few more chapters up on Wattpad if you wanna go take a look. (@stantherevolution). Updates will probably go up there before I make them here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
